


I found my bluebird

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Series: bluebird [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (cas is wearing a ~sexy~ costume that has a short skirt and dean makes assumptions), (cas just ends up kissing dean bc he's drunk and doesn't know what to say), (he's had a crush on him for years okay it's not his fault), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel in Panties, Dubcon Kissing, Grad Student Castiel, Grad Student Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pansexual Dean, Sub Dean, but don't worry he's a good dude, dom Cas, frat bro cas, misgendering (kinda but not really), there's too much backstory for this isn't there oh well I wrote it at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mhmmm," Dean hums as he leans down and kisses Cas again, relishing the groan that the new angle causes Cas to make. Friction is a beautiful, beautiful thing, especially when Cas' skirt gets hitched up so high that Dean's grinding against what he's pretty sure is a pair of panties.</p><p>He groans and reaches down and - yup, holy shit, holy jesus fuck, Cas is wearing panties. Thirty of Dean's wet dreams just came true.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>In which Benny drags Dean to a frat's Halloween party and Dean ends up making out with a hot chick (who turns out to be Castiel in a costume). Smutt and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found my bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> So like, do you ever have this _idea_ and it's like a super fleeting idea, but then it kinda wiggles its way into your subconscious until it's not so little anymore and it's all you can think about? Yeah, that's what Dean mistaking Cas for a chick at a party was for me.
> 
> (In my defense, Cas **_does_** have nice hips.) 
> 
> And I wrote most of this the other night at like 1am and I just decided to finish it to get it to leave me alone.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> No insult is intended in anyway for Dean mistaking Cas for a girl. In my mind/this fic Cas reacts the way he does because he's worn costumes intended for women in the past and has been in similar situations before but I wanted to leave it open for "Cas wears clothes that he likes regardless of the gender they're intended for" interpretations because that's pretty much what this whole thing spawned from... and pan!dean. Because there's never enough pan!dean and I'm still annoyed at the lack of it on queerdeanmonth's blog. Oh well.  
> **

"Benny, man, I hope you know you owe me for the rest of your life," Dean grumbles to his friend as he looks around the packed frat house. There's obnoxiously loud thumping music, smoke machines and shitty Halloween decorations and a metric fuckton of people dressed up in varying shades of awful costumes. It's all Dean can do not to back slowly out of the front door they're standing in the middle of and just go home. 

Benny, being the sweet, kindhearted asshole that he is just grins and slaps Dean on the shoulder, "Aw, c'mon brother, it'll be fun!" 

He starts moving into the crowd and Dean sighs as he follows the other boy, shouldering his way through the crowd. A few people from his classes wave when they see him and he gives them a pained smile, wanting to find the DJ and punch them in the dick for the stupid techno music that's playing.  _God_ , he hates parties. 

Their destination is apparently the kitchen and it is packed with people milling around snack tables that have candy and cookies (so it's a rich, classy asshole frat then) and the kegs.

Dean blinks after a moment when he's suddenly not surrounded on all sides by sweaty people he's never met and he realizes that he might have lost Benny in all of this. But then he sees his best friend making a beeline for Andrea, who's sitting in a corner with another girl, and Dean barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of  _course_  this is why Benny wanted to come out tonight. Of fucking course. 

An excited, vaguely familiar voice distracts him from his internally bitter monologue, "Dean! Dude!" Charlie Bradbury is suddenly standing in front of him with a giant grin on her face that she gets after one too many beers, "C'mere Dean-o, I want you to meet somebody." 

She grabs his wrist and starts dragging him back into the main room and Dean can't really help but laugh because man, he loves it when Charlie's hammered. She's so chatty and she always calls him the weirdest shit (one time she called him "cupcake" and "cuter than a baby unicorn who's being ridden by a puppy eating one of this tiny cupcakes") and it's great. 

Dean has to jump a little bit to avoid some drunk idiots crashing into him and spilling his beer but before he knows it they've stopped walking and he's being shoved in front of someone.

"Dean," Charlie grins up at him and rests her chin on his arm, "This is my friend Castiel. We did shots!" She starts giggling and moves over to her girlfriend, who had been talking to Castiel when they walked up.

He blinks at the person in front of him before his brain clicks with the whole, ' _hell yeah hot person at 12 o'clock Winchester, time for operation: get in their pants to commence_ ,' thing. Dean licks his lips and grins, leering unapologetically at the short skirt the girl (probably, it's kinda hard to tell with these damn flashing lights) has on, "Hi." 

Instead of answering 'she' pulls him down into a sloppy kiss that's overenthusiastic and tequila flavored. 

Dean freezes for a moment, not sure what to do, before he starts kissing back because  _holy jesus fucking christ on a god damn fancy ass cracker_ , this Castiel person is a kissing  **God**. He hears someone moan loud enough that it's audible over the music and it takes Dean a second to realize that holy shit, that was him.

Castiel starts pushing Dean backwards and Dean just goes with it, not willing to be the first one to break this amazing ass kiss. 

(Seriously there's a fair chance that he's going to cream his pants just thinking about all the wondrous things the tongue that is currently mapping out his mouth could do to other parts of him.) 

Suddenly there are stairs under their feet and the few drinks he and Benny had before they left are starting to catch up to him apparently because he stumbles, barely catching himself from falling. Castiel doesn't seem to notice though because she's grinning against his mouth.

When she moves away and starts sprinting up the stairs, Dean can't help the giant grin that breaks out on his face as he gets up and follows her to one of the empty bedrooms. 

He's barely in the doorway before he's being slammed up against a wall and jesus christ, Castiel kisses like someone on a mission from God.

Dean's seriously considering that this is a sign from God himself. 

The erection pressed up against his hip though, that's a surprise and before he can stop himself Dean's letting out a breathless laugh against the other dude's lips (note to self: Dean, vodka and no food don't mix well). "Well," he hears himself mumble as his hand slips in between them to palm gently at Cas' obvious interest in the proceedings, "That's one hell of a friggin' plot twist." 

(Not only is Cas the best kisser that Dean's ever kissed, he's also hung like a horse and hell yeah, Dean sends up a prayer of thanks for this blessing that has been dropped in his lap. God  _ **fucking**_  bless indeed.) 

Castiel abruptly moves away from the other boy and frowns, looking somewhere between mildly annoyed at being interrupted, indignantly angry and scared that he's about to get punched.

So Dean smiles at him and wraps his arm around Cas' waist, slipping a leg in between the other boy's as he murmurs, "What?" 

"You thought I was a girl," a surprisingly deep voice answers him and Dean barely,  _just barely_ , resists the urge he has to whine when his drunk brain processes the fact that it's  _Cas_  who sounds like that. Jesus, he's got no idea what he did to have this amazing dude dropped into his life but he kinda wants to cry over how hot this dude is. Maybe he's gonna end up owing Benny. 

He grins at Castiel and shrugs flippantly as his hand gives Cas' ass a playful squeeze, "Skirt threw me off."

Now though, standing in front of him in a reasonably well-lit room with no flashing rave lights or a bunch of gross people touching him, it's pretty obvious that Castiel is a dude. A dude who's incredibly wasted and dressed up like... slutty Princess Peach? Maybe? But a dude nonetheless. Oops?

When Castiel doesn't push him away, just frowns at him, Dean arches an eyebrow at the other boy, "What? Don't tell me that my dick was a surprise too." He knows that Castiel can feel how hard he is through his jeans and he lets out a whine when he feels the other boy starting to rub him through the denim. 

"No," Castiel laughs quietly, a tentative smile on his face as Dean moves forward and starts kissing down the column of his throat, "It's just... when this has happened in the past I usually end up with some new bruises. And not-" he hisses quietly when Dean bites down at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, whimpering when he feels a tongue licking it in apology, "And not the  _fun_  kind." 

Dean hums his understanding and pulls Castiel so he's flush up against him again and they both groan when their bodies slot right into the perfect place like they were made to. 

"You're not..." Castiel breathes out as his eyes close a little, "You're not mad?" 

And okay, this is just - why are they talking?  _ **Why?**_

Dean moves away just enough so he's looking Castiel in the eye when he grabs the other boy's chin and says quietly, "Cas, buddy, I got a hot guy who's pinning me to a wall in a bedroom. I ain't got nothin' to be mad about."

That seems to seal the deal for Cas because he surges forward, kissing Dean roughly as he yanks him backwards and starts to go towards a bed.

One of them laughs against the others mouth and then they're both giggling in between kisses.

Dean manages to gently lay Castiel down on the bed and he crawls on top of him shortly thereafter, whining when Cas wraps his legs around his waist and starts to move against Dean. "Shit," he breathes out as his moves start to move on their own and he pulls Cas flush against him, "So fucking hot, baby." 

"Baby?" Cas' extra deep voice asks now and when Dean pulls back a little from their kiss, he can see the quirk in his lips.

"Mhmmm," Dean hums as he leans down and kisses Cas again, relishing the groan that the new angle causes Cas to make. Friction is a beautiful, beautiful thing, especially when Cas' skirt gets hitched up so high that Dean's grinding against what he's pretty sure is a pair of panties.

He groans and reaches down and - yup, holy shit, holy jesus fuck,  _ **Cas is wearing panties**_. Thirty of Dean's wet dreams just came true.

He informs the shorter boy and it earns him a low and dirty chuckle that just makes Dean want to rip that tight skirt off of Cas and ride him like a fucking cowboy.

(And let it never be said that Dean has a great internal filter because he assumes by Cas' loud and abrupt moan coupled with his emphatic agreement to this plan that he just said all of that out-loud. Well then.)

"Jesus christ," Cas gasps out as Dean moves swiftly down his body and starts pressing opened mouth kisses to the wet spot on the panties. Dean feels a hand come up and thread through his hair and he hums appreciatively as he traces the hard outline of Cas through the fabric with his tongue.

An hour ago Dean would've said his favorite thing to listen to was Ramble On by Led Zeppelin but now he's going to have to say it's Cas whimpering and moaning and begging Dean to " _put your fucking mouth to work and stop teasing you dick_." 

Dean just chuckles and makes his way up to the edge of the panties before making eye contact with Cas as he grabs them with his teeth and starts to pull them down.

Castiel groans when the cool air hits his overheated skin and lets his head fall back against the bed as he watches Dean.

To his surprise he keeps the panties on, sitting just above Castiel's knees, and Dean smiles as he sits back to admire the mess he's made of the slightly shorter boy. 

This time when Dean crawls up the bed and kisses Castiel it's less harried and rough. It's - god help him - it's almost gentle and tender, and Dean kisses him like he's something precious and amazing that he doesn't want to hurt.

It's so much more than just drunk sex at a party, and it was more than that this whole time for Castiel (he's been crushing on Dean since their freshman orientation), but it really hits home just how huge of a moment this really is when Dean sits back and holds up a packet of lube, grinning and looking more than a little flustered.

"So," Dean breathes out and unconsciously bites his lip, feeling a little nervous, "You wanna do the honors or should I?" 

Castiel sits up a little straighter so their chests are only a few inches apart and looks up at Dean with wide, lust-blown eyes before growling, "I want to watch you fuck yourself onto your fingers until you're nice and stretched for me to fuck you... And then I want you to ride me, Dean."

Dean moans quietly at the orders before shivering a little when Cas' face breaks out into a predatory grin. "Think you can do that for me, Dean? Be a good boy?" 

That time the moan Dean lets out isn't so quiet as he nods quickly and surges forward to kiss Cas.

Only this time, instead of kissing back, Castiel gently pushes Dean away from him and arches an eyebrow at him, "I do not remember kissing me being part of your orders, Dean."

He whines before he can stop himself, low in the back of his throat, but nods as he scoots off of Castiel's lap reluctantly. 

Dean shimmies out of his jeans and boxers in one go and kicks them to the side before pulling his shirt over his head and blushing. He's not out of shape or overweight by any stretch of the imagination but he's a grad student and he hasn't had a ton of time to work out recently and his tummy's gone a little softer than he'd like. 

Castiel seems to sense that because he smiles and moves forward quickly to press a quick kiss to Dean's stomach, "You look amazing, Dean." 

He's glad that it's late and there aren't a ton of lights in the bedroom because he's blushing something fierce and humiliation is not one of his kinks, thanks. 

Instead of answering Dean turns around so his back is facing Castiel and he settles on his hands and knees as he opens the packet of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. It's been a few months since he had any time for sex, and even longer since he's had the time to do this, so Dean takes it slow and spends the first few minutes teasing his hole. 

He closes his eyes and lets his head fall forward to rest on the comforter, sighing happily when his first finger slips in. God, he's missed this. He's missed this more than he'll probably ever be willing to admit.

Dean works himself open slowly, putting on a show for Cas at first but by the time he was open enough to add a second finger, he'd pretty much forgotten that anyone else was there. 

When he brushes his fingers over his prostate though and lets out a loud, surprised moan, Cas quickly reminds him of his audience by letting out what sounds like an uncharacteristic whine. "Jesus," Cas' sex rough voice breathes out at the head of the bed, "Dean, fuck... you should see yourself..." 

"Look who's," Dean cut himself off with a whimper as he jabbed at his prostate and started fucking himself back onto his scissoring fingers, "Fuck me, look who's talking." 

It feels like no time at all has passed when Dean adds a third finger into himself easily and if Cas' loud swearing is anything to go by, it looks at least half as good as it feels to Dean. Or the swearing could be because for the first time in his god damn life, Dean can't seem to make himself stop talking. 

"Fuck, Cas," he gasps as he brushes all three fingers up against his prostate and whimpers, "W-want... fuck, want you inside me... look so fucking good in that - JESUS -" Dean's hips piston down towards the bed and he feels his own dick jump, "So hot in that skirt. Wanted..." He whimpers and tries to burrow his face into the comforter, willing it to suddenly be Cas' dick, "Wanted you to fuck me... love it when girls... f-f-fuuuuuuck, oh  _shit_ -" 

Castiel cuts him off with a surprising show of strength by spinning Dean around and gently moving the fingers out of him. Dean whimpers at the loss but he's suddenly face-to-face with Cas again and god help him, all he wants to do is come. He's  _so close_.

"Look at you," Castiel murmurs as he pulls Dean into a kiss and helps lower him slowly onto his dick as they both let out loud moans at the new sensation, "Being... fuck, being such a good boy for me..." 

The noise Dean makes when he's finally (jesus christ fucking  _ **finally**_ ) fully seated on Cas is downright pornographic and even if he had the wherewithal to be embarrassed he still wouldn't care. Cas is huge and filling Dean up like he was meant to and it should be too much but it isn't, it isn't and it's fucking  _perfect_. 

His hips seem to start moving of their own accord, not bothering to wait from a thumbs up from an awe-struck looking Cas, as he begins to ride the other boy like he promised. 

Now, if you ask Dean, he's not great at a whole lot - he's pretty good with engineering shit, he makes a decent pie and he has amazing taste in music - but this? Riding dick like he's getting paid to do it? Yeah, Dean knows he's fucking  _great_  at this. 

"Jesus," he breathes out because the angel allows for Cas to hit his prostate with almost deadly accuracy, " _Cas_..." 

The other man is watching Dean like he's watching a deity, like he's something holy and amazing to behold, Like he's  _lucky_  to be here, in this bed, with Dean.

And damn if that isn't one hell of a thought...

Instead of going down that road further, Dean leans down and pulls Cas up to meet him halfway in a kiss, never stopping his hips form moving. If this was a movie this would be the start of the big, important and defining moments of Dean's life and there would be some kick ass music playing in the background.

But as it stands they're in a bedroom at a frat house listening to muffled techno music and yet all Dean can really hear is the noises Cas is making. 

Those are pretty kick ass too. 

"Fuck you're perfect," Castiel groans as he moves his hips against Dean's, wanting to make this as good for the other boy as he can, "So perfect taking my dick like it was made for you, Dean." 

And Dean whines, trying to feign embarrassment, but Cas doesn't miss the way his hips stutter or the sudden surge of precome that gets out of Dean. So he grins a little and says breathily, "Bet you'd feel - shit - bet you'd feel just as good fucking me, Dean. Bet you'd look so pretty when you come, filling me up like a good boy." 

" _ **Cas**_ -" Dean chokes out and Cas can just tell that he's  _already_  close to coming so he just keeps talking, letting his mouth (and apparently his dick) dictate the narrative.

"Such a slut for it, baby," he breathes out and swallows down a moan with the way Dean clenches around him, "You want to come?" 

Dean nods emphatically and practically sobs out his answer as he jackhammers himself onto Cas' dick while babbling, "Please Cas, please, touch me. I want to come, baby,  _ **please**_. I need you. Want to feel you come in me, want you to fill me up like a good slut. Wanna be a good boy for you, Cas, please please please." 

Castiel lets out a loud groan and nods as he yanks Dean down into a rough kiss that's all teeth and tongue and growls, " _ **Come**_." 

He feels Dean's orgasm hit his chest more than he sees it because not thirty seconds later he's coming inside of the amazing, beautiful, perfect boy in his lap with a barely contained  _scream_.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next conscious thought Dean has is of someone laying him down on a bed that's bigger than his own and a sudden feeling of emptiness. He whines and closes his eyes, drifting off again for a few minutes. 

The next thing he remembers is Cas cleaning them off and some rational part of his mind that escaped the vodka wonders how Cas is coherent enough to do that but he's too tired to actually care. 

And then there's a body sliding into bed next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. It's nice and Dean feels safe so he lets himself pass out without a second thought to cuddling up to the warm body next to him. 

He swears he hears someone chuckle and press a kiss to his forehead but sleep has a funny way of making Dean think he's getting what he wants so he just burrows his head in further to the chest holding him and finally falls into a deep sleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Neither one of them wakes up until around one the next afternoon when they hear people starting to clean up downstairs.

Dean is the first one to manage consciousness and he groans quietly when the sunlight from the window manages to hit him square in the eyes. He rolls over with a whine of a protest and pulls Castiel's arm over his face to block out the sun, "Who... fuck, turn out the lights." 

"Only if you stop yelling," a voice somewhere above him grumbles petulantly and Dean merely 'hmphs' as he cuddles closer. "'s Sunday," Cas reminds him in an annoyed voice, "Go back'ta sleep." 

It dawns on Dean that he doesn't really know the person he's actually fucking cuddling and that he's almost entirely positive neither one of them owns this bed but it's really amazing what being exhausted, hungover and comfortably snuggled can do for logic.

"Mmmk," he mumbles and feels himself start to drift off again easily.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

This time when he wakes up, the bed is cold, it's dark outside and Dean still feels like he got hit by a semi. He groans as he pushes himself so he's sitting upright and tries not to wince both at how sore he is and how bummed he is that Castiel isn't there. 

That gets cut off pretty quickly though when he looks up and sees a half-dead looking Cas standing in the doorway wearing PJ's and carrying two water bottles and some toast. "Oh," he looks just as surprised to see Dean as Dean is to see him (but that's probably because the sheet that was covering the boy on the bed has fallen by the wayside and left him completely exposed, "Good... evening, Dean."

He chuckled a little bit before wincing because that hurt his own head and he slowly made his way over to the bed so he wouldn't drop the plate or the waters in his hands, "I come baring ibuprofen, water and toast to help settle our stomachs."

"You do this for all the guys you hook up with, Cas?" Dean asks and he's momentarily taken aback by how rough his voice sounds from disuse and dehydration.

"Only the really pretty ones," Castiel replies dryly and sits down on the bed gingerly. He hands Dean one of the waters and sets the plate down on the bed in between them before pulling a bottle of medicine out of his pocket. "We should be mostly out of the woods but I still feel like shit so I thought it couldn't hurt." 

Dean smiles softly as he takes the water and offered medicine and downs both without a second thought. 

They eat their toast together in silence and Dean rests his head against Cas' shoulder because he still feels like crap and sue him if he likes being cuddled, okay? Who doesn't? 

Cas doesn't seem to mind though because he wraps an arm around Dean's shoulders and kisses the top of his head gently. 

When the food is gone and they both feel a little bit more normal, Dean finally looks around the room, "So... how pissed is the guy who lives here that we took over his place for like two days?" 

Castiel huffs a small laugh and shrugs a little before answering in his signature dry humor, "I'm sure he's fine with it since he's sitting in bed right next to you and the sex that transpired was probably the best he's ever had." 

If it's a shock to Dean that Cas belongs to a frat, he doesn't show it. He just turns and presses a small kiss to the shoulder he's been resting on, sighing contently. 

It should probably be weird how comfortable they feel laying together like this but after a lifetime of over-thinking things, Dean decides that he'll let this one go (for right now). He's comfortable, he's well-fucked and he's laying in bed with a gorgeous guy who is apparently not thrown off by Dean. 

They talk a little bit when Cas lays down with him again after getting some more water for them and Dean learns more about the man across from him in three hours than he usually does about other people in three years. Conversely, he ends up telling Cas his whole sob story and instead of pity or a bunch of questions Dean doesn't want to answer, Cas just tugs him closer and hugs him like he can protect Dean from all the shitty things in the world. 

Dean ends up falling asleep like that, cocooned in Castiel's arms with his hands running over his back soothingly and a low, comforting voice murmuring into his ear. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Dean wakes up again the alarm clock next to the bed says 9am in big green numbers and he groans as he rolls towards Cas -

But instead of another body, he's met with an empty bed and a piece of paper taped to his glasses on the nightstand. Dean scowled petulantly and leaned up to grab it before snuggling back under the covers to read it because it was October in Boston and fuck you he was cold. 

> "Dean,
> 
> I apologize for leaving without saying goodbye but I had class at 8 and did not want to wake you. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want.  ~~I hope you will be here when I get back~~  -"

There was something scribbled out there and it made Dean smile.

> "I have enjoyed our time together and would like to see you again. Here is my number. I should be back by 10:30.
> 
> xx Cas
> 
> P.S. I left some juice, water and aspirin for you on the bedside table. Please take it, you barely drank last night and I do not want you to be dehydrated." 

Dean huffed a laugh and couldn't have wiped off the grin on his face if someone paid him. So, he'd slept with a nerd who was secretly pretty dom in bed and had a habit of fussing over people.

He could work with that. 

Dean pulled out his phone and smiled as he texted Benny to let him know that he was okay before starting to text Cas. 

**You should know that I'm still naked and that I don't feel dead anymore. D**  
 **Oh, and also, that I'd really like to do this again too. D**  
 **I've got no classes today. ;) D**

It took ten minutes to get a reply but when he read it Dean couldn't help but bark a surprised laugh.

 _ **I'll be home in ten minutes. Castiel**_  
 _ **STAY RIGHT THERE. Castiel**_  

He wasn't planning on going anywhere for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on my blog](http://highdeans.tumblr.com/post/95231482362/dean-and-castiel-meet-at-a-party-smut-fluff)


End file.
